


The Story of How They Became a Family

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Pregnancy, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Juliet Morgan Swift Hiddleston came to be. Prequel to Breakfast and the Jungle Book. Written in a 5 part drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of How They Became a Family

i.

They lay panting in bed in their rented apartment in Australia. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her waist. She looks at him and the smile she gives him makes him smile too. They interlink their hands together.

“I can see why the Loki armor is a major turn on.”

“Does the helmet make you feel horny?” he asks giving her a funny face.

She laughs and flips them over so she was on top of him. “Of course,” she told him before kissing him deeply on the lips.

ii.

Taylor was waiting for Tom to get back from filming in their rented apartment in Sydney. She had something to tell him, she was pregnant and she’s known for a couple days. She also looks at the ring that he gave her when he asked her to marry him. The engagement wasn’t made public yet. She just didn’t know how to tell him and thankfully the gender neutral outfit that she ordered from a local boutique arrived an hour before. She already put it in a bag with a shit ton of tissue paper to keep it hidden from his view. The pregnancy test was also in the bag.

She was standing in the kitchen working on making the homemade pizza and she hadn’t heard him walk into the apartment. When she felt his arms wrap around her waist she knew that she could tell him, tell him that he was going to be a father.

“Tay I’ve missed you today,” he whispers to her, his lips at her neck.

“I missed you, too. Are you tired?”

“No. I have a lot of energy from all the things I did today.”

‘Ok you can do this. Just tell him that we’re having a baby.’ She thought to herself.

“I have to show you what I got from a local boutique today.”

“Can it wait?” he asks her turning her around and kissing her fully on the lips.

She welcomes the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss heavily for two minutes when she ends their kiss to look up at him.

“You’ll love this gift. I promise.”

She walks over to where the bag was, on the coffee table in the living room. She takes a calming breath before walking over to where he was and hands it to him.

“I hope you love it.”

“I’m sure I will.” He told her with a smile before he pulls out the pregnancy test.

He looks at the word pregnant on the screen and can feel tears starting to form. He looks up at her and she nods with happy tears in her eyes as well.

“There’s more in there.”

He lifts out the white knitted sweater coveralls. “Oh Taylor. How long have you known about the pregnancy?”

“Only a couple days I didn’t want to have the awkward ‘I’m pregnant’ conversation and we have all weekend to celebrate.”

He puts the test and outfit back in the bag and hugs his fiancée. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, biting his bottom lip playfully.

iii.

Tom has his arm at her waist as she talks to Benedict Cumberbatch, his wife Sophie and their son Christopher.

“I want to thank you two for coming it really meant a lot to us.” She told them.

“You look absolutely radiant and you could hardly tell that you are pregnant. When we got married I was five months into my pregnancy.”

After a while both Taylor and Sophie we’re talking about her pregnancy and also tips on what it would be like the first few months.

Benedict clapped Tom on the back. “Married with a baby on the way. Boy doesn’t this sound familiar.”

Tom laughed and smiled. He looked back to see Taylor laughing at whatever Sophie told her. Her white wedding dress did a great job at hiding her four month pregnant stomach.

“And if you have a daughter I’ll try to keep our wives from trying to get her and Christopher together when they’re older.”

“Thank you. I don’t want to think about my possible daughter dating boys until she’s at least sixteen. But Taylor will be the boss and whatever she says goes.”

“You’ve just gotten married today and you already know what’s up. It’s always the wives that make the rules.” Benedict told his friend with a chuckle.

“Damn right we do.” Taylor said putting her arm around Tom’s waist.

When they get to their suite he picks her up which made her giggle and he joined in as he walks them through the threshold of their room for the night. He sets her on the bed and closes the door. He turns and sees her smile at him. He sits next to her and she rests her head on his shoulder. He sees that it was starting to snow which made him smile.

iv.

Tom just got back from taping the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon and as he entered their loft he could hear the familiar judge mallet sound from Law and Order. He quickly put on a t-shirt and sweats and sat next to Taylor. She was eating homemade chocolate chip cookies. He put his hand on her seven month pregnant stomach and he laughs as he felt their daughter kick at his palm.

“Has she been doing this all day?”

“Oh yeah Juliet is already showing how much she wants to run with her daddy.”

“Only two more months and she’ll be here. I love you so much Tay.”

“I love you too.”

That night in bed she couldn’t find a position that made her comfortable and she sat up, putting her hand on her stomach and whined. Tom was wearing his reading glasses as he read a script for a play, he set the script down and put his hand over hers on her stomach.

“Love is everything alright?”

“Yes it’s just trying to get any sleep is difficult when she doesn’t want to stop moving around.”

“Now Jules be nice to your mommy, she needs to sleep so you can be healthy when you’re born.”

Taylor looks at her husband with awe, he was already the most perfect father and Juliet wasn’t even born yet.

v.

They were in the hospital and she was holding their daughter in her arms. Tom was sitting behind her and he was softly caressing their daughter’s soft cheek. Juliet Morgan Swift Hiddleston was finally there to be with them.

“She’s the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. She looks just like you.”

“I don’t know she could get the Hiddleston curls. I’ve seen the pictures.”

“I’ve seen your baby pictures as well and you were just as much a golden retriever as I was.” He said looking at her for a moment before he looked at Juliet again.

She looks at their daughter and brings the little baby’s forehead to her lips and kisses it before she hands him their daughter. He takes their seven pound daughter in his arms and kisses her forehead.

“Hi Juliet Morgan, I’m your daddy.”

Taylor leans against his chest and caresses her hand. They had only known each other for a year and they were already so happy. If someone had told him that he would meet a beautiful woman, marry her and have a daughter with her he would’ve thought they were crazy but he was happy that this was their life now.


End file.
